Ball Guy (Pokémon)
|-|Normal/By Himself= |-|Gigiantamax= Summary The Ball Guy (Japanese: ボールガイ Ball Guy) is a character in Pokémon Sword and Shield, he's the true legend champion and is one of the funny character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Charizard, potentially High 2-A with Arceus | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Ball Guy, actual name is unknown Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown? Probably a male | Varies for his Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Classification: Human, The Final Champion, Mascot of the Galar Pokémon League | Legendary Pokémon Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal/By Himself= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Summoning (With his pokéballs.), Transformation (Can dynamax his Pokémon.) |-|His Pokémon Team= Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, All his Pokémon have various physiologys, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Ice Manipulation, All his Pokémon have various resistances and immunities, His Legendary Pokémon can across the powers way the same. |-|With Pokémon Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transcendent Physiology, Nigh-Omniscient, Dymamax, Martial Arts, True Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Fear Inducement, Transmutation (Can turn anyone into the Ball Guy, as seen here.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt non-corporeal/intangible beings.), Invulnerability, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly), Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Creation (Can create things out of nothing.), Matter Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as mind attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself.), Power Nullification, Bersek Mode (Via Outrage), Immunity to Ghost type moves |-|Gigiantamax= All previous abilities even far stronger degree, Gigiantamax, Explosion Manipulation, Chi Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Via G-Max Chi Strike; Raises the chance of crtitical hits.), Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Via Max Darkness.), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Via Max Strike.), Energy Projection and Statistics Reduction (Via Max Wyrmwind.), Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Via Max Steelspike.), Fire, Explosion, and Heat Manipulation (Via Max Flare; Intensifies the sun.), Ice and Weather Manipulation (Via Max Hailstorm; Summons a hailstorm.), Electricity Manipulation (Via Max Lightning; Changes the ground to Electric Terrain.), Earth and Weather Manipulation (Via Max Rockfall; Summons a sandstorm.) Attack Potency: Street Level (Comparable to the other normal humans.) | At least Large Mountain Level (Should be superior to other Gym Leaders' Pokémon Teams.), Large Mountain+ Level with Gigantamax Charizard, potentially High Multiverse Level with Arceus | Multiverse+ Level (Stated to be the most powerful god in the entire Pokémon universe.) | At least Multiverse+ Level (Stronger than before.) Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to other gym leaders' Pokémon teams.), Nigh-Omnipresent with Arceus | Nigh-Omnipresent (Should've been scale to Arceus.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain+ Class with Gigantamax Charizard, potentially High Multiversal with Arceus | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Street Level | At least Large Mountain Level, Large Mountain+ Level with Gigantamax Charizard, potentially High Multiverse Level with Arceus | Multiverse+ Level | At least Multiverse+ Level Stamina: High (Can do a lot of battling and training.) | Very High, Limitless with Acreus | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Moves, potentially High Multiversal with Acreus | Extended melee range, Multiversal+ with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: Various Pokéballs, Full Restores, and a Dynamax Band. | Different hold items. Intelligence: Gifted (Is even superior to Leon.) | Nigh-Omniscient (As Pokégod, he has the knowledge of all-knowing.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies, depanding on each Pokémon. | Key: Normal/By Himself | Pokémon Team | Pokémon Power | Gigantamax Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Pokémon Team Aegislash, The Royal Sword Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Weakness Policy Dragapult, The Stealth Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Liechi Berry Haxorus, The Axe Jaw Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Focus Sash Mr. Rime, The Comedian Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Terrain Extender Rhyhorn, The Drill Pokémon. Possible Hold Item: Assault Vest Arecus, The Alpha Pokémon, Possible Hold Item: Depand on which plates. Intelleon, The Secret Agent Pokémon, Possible Hold Item: Focus Sash Charizard, The Flame Pokémon. Can evolve mega. Can Gigantamax. Possible Hold Item: Charti Berry Videos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Humans Category:Unknown Age Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental User Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:DerpyLulu's Profile